


Henry Can't Keep a Secret Apparently

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Vampire Joss, Human Vlad [10]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Human Vlad, M/M, Secrets, vampire Joss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Joss finds out Vlad already knew the family secret.





	Henry Can't Keep a Secret Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> So this was quickly wrote

                “Wait,” I said as something dawned on me. Vlad turned back to me with a guilty look. “You took me being a vampire really well.”

                He shrugged with a sheepish offer, “I like vampires.”

                Something flickered through his mind at that. I tried not to read his mind too often, or well at all, but I couldn’t help the occasional overhearing of his thoughts. I took a step closer to him, peering into his dark eyes. “I will find out all your secrets Vladimir Todd.”

                He turned a beautiful bright red, and I smirked, leaning in a little closer. His eyes fluttered shut in anticipation of a kiss. Sometimes I like teasing him a little too much. I pulled back, and his eyes flew open with an indignant look.

                “So? Anything you want to tell me?”

                He glared at me. “I’m not selling Henry out.” The moment the words were out of his mouth, he paled and swore. “You did mind tricks on me, didn’t you?”

                I shook my head, suppressing a laugh. “I’m going to have to talk to my cousin, then.”

                Vlad launched himself at me, with a loud “No!” His arms were wrapped around me, and I was laughing as we fell into a pile of undone laundry. That was why I kept it there, I’d have to remember that the next time my aunt and uncle asked why I hadn’t cleaned my room.

                “Don’t you—“ Henry froze from barraging into my room when he saw them in the pile of laundry.

 I sat up. “Do you have something to tell me?”

“He knows! Run, Henry!” Vlad gasped as he sat up, grabbing me again. Henry took off. I fell back laughing. I stared at my so accepting boyfriend. “Henry couldn’t keep the family secret, could he?”

Vlad smiled and laid his head on my chest. “How long do you think it’ll take before he realizes you’re not even going after him?”

“Long enough.”


End file.
